


grow as we go

by doc_pickles



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, canon compliant through season 14, jolex, jolex babies, no beta we die like men, rewriting early season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles
Summary: Alex Karev has everything he’s ever wanted, he’s just missing one person.-Set early season 15 while Jo is in Boston and Alex is Chief.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Group Chat's Fics





	grow as we go

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Nat, one of our GC members. And I also needed to write something fluffy.   
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAT! If there’s anything this girl loves it’s fluff and Jolex babies. So that’s exactly what I delivered for her special day!! I hope you enjoy this and just know WE LOVE YOU!! (and Pepper but mostly you)

Alex Karev loved being chief. He loved being the big man in charge and he loved Grey Sloan. He loved his coworkers and he loved helping sick kids everyday. What Alex did not love, however, was being away from his wife. They’d been married just three months ago and he’d only been able to spend three weeks of that time with Jo before she left for Boston to start her fellowship at Mass Gen. Between her long hours working in the lab and his hectic new schedule, neither had found time to visit. They talked everyday and Skyped every Friday, but he missed having Jo next to him every night. 

Alex’s path into his office was interrupted by Nancy, his secretary, letting him know that he had files or budgets or something to look over, causing him to let out a groan. 

“Nancy, I told you I will get to it, but I have to call my wife,” Alex motioned to his phone as he backed into his office. “You know the woman who I married that lives clear across the country? The one I talk to at this time everyday? Give me thirty minutes.”

A sigh left Alex as he closed his door and sunk down into his office chair. He dialed Jo’s number and sat in silence until she picked up. 

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey, it’s me,” Alex spun in his chair, brows furrowing as he listened down the line. “You sound out of breath, are you okay?”

_ “Yeah, I just ran up the stairs to my apartment, I’m good,”  _ Jo paused and sucked in a breath, before returning to her normal voice.  _ “Sorry, I didn’t realize what time it was. How’s your day been?” _

“Long and boring. I had two meetings and I wanted to stab my eye out with a pen during both,” Alex could hear Jo’s laugh from the other end, his heart aching at the all too familiar sound. “I miss hearing your laugh everyday, I miss you being in our bed.”

He tried his hardest not to bring up the distance between them, mainly because Alex knew things were much easier for him than they were for Jo. He got to stay in Seattle where they’d built their life while she lived on the other side of the country by herself. 

_ “My fellowship won’t last forever babe. Besides, we vowed for worse or for better right?” _

“I know, it’s hard to think about when you’re not here next to me though.”

_ “Well I’m hoping to get some time off soon, then I can fly home for a bit,”  _ a sigh escaped Jo and Alex couldn’t help but lean forward, anticipating her next words. They were filled with tears and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his wife.  _ “I miss you so much Alex, I hate Boston and I wish I were still in Seattle.” _

“You said it yourself, we’ll see each other soon. If you can’t make it out here then I’ll take some personal leave and come see you,” Alex ran a hand over his face as he helplessly listened to Jo crying. “I’m sorry babe, I’ve been so overwhelmed with this new position that I haven’t even had a second to think about coming out there.”

_ “Don’t say that, you’re doing important work. I’m sorry, my mind has just been all over the place lately,”  _ Jo sighed then, signalling that she was done crying. She did it every time she wanted to move on and Alex felt like she was right next to him when she did it.  _ “I’ve gotta go babe, but I’ll talk to you soon, okay? I love you.” _ _   
_ “I love you too Jo,” Alex hung his phone up, eyes taking in the large office and the nice view he had of the hospital from the panoramic windows.

Alex loved his job, but he’d trade everything he had and more to have his wife in his arms again. With one last look, he stood and left the room, flicking the lights off as he walked out the door.

+

Alex didn’t make it back to his office until mid afternoon the next day, meetings and consults keeping him busy through the morning. His mind was still heavy from hearing Jo yesterday, even though they’d both texted before going to bed later that night. He knew he’d been distracted all morning, not paying enough attention to anyone that was talking in his general direction. 

“Chief, you have-”

“Nancy, not now, please,” Alex paused outside the door to his office, giving his secretary a pointed look. “I’m not in the mood, maybe after I call my wife I’ll be able to do whatever mundane task it is that you have for me today.”

“But sir that’s-”   
“Not now! And can you please clear off a week sometime in my schedule? I need to go to Boston.”   
Alex opened the door to his office, flicking the lights on and cocking his head to the side as he took in the sight before him. Alex rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn’t seeing things as he stared at the woman who had been occupying his mind. 

“Hi there.”   
“Jo?”   
More real than anything he’d been through since he got off the phone with her the day before, Jo sat on the couch in Alex’s office, a small smile creeping up onto her face that made her cheeks glow brightly. Alex couldn’t move from his spot in the doorway, his heart beating out of time as he watched Jo stand from the couch. She was dressed in leggings and one of his oversized flannels that she’d stolen when she left, probably what she’d worn on her flight here. 

“I didn’t want to say anything until it was all straightened out, but I left my fellowship,” Jo held her hands up, stopping Alex from intervening as she walked towards him. She shut the door behind him before coming to stand in front of Alex, eyes meeting his tenderly. “I know you’re gonna tell me I shouldn’t have left for you or whatever crap you’re going to say, but I promise I have a really good reason for coming back.” 

“Jo you shouldn’t have come back just for me,” Alex was happy to have his wife here but he didn’t want her to sidetrack her career for him. “We can make the distance work, I’ll take a sabbatical and come to Boston with you. I don’t want you giving up on your dreams because of me.”

“Alex,” Jo grabbed his hand then, Alex looking on in confusion as she pulled him closer to her and settled his hand on her stomach. The normally flat and toned area was now rounded and growing, Alex’s eyes going wide as he looked up to see Jo’s megawatt grin. “I didn’t just up and leave for no good reason. I know we could’ve made it work but I  _ really  _ couldn’t stay away any longer.”

“You’re here.”   
“Yes I am.”   
“And you’re pregnant?”   
“Did you listen to anything I said?”   
“I heard it all but I’m still not convinced that I actually got out of bed this morning,” Alex placed his other hand on Jo’s hip and brought her closer to him, his left hand still placed firmly on her baby bump. “When the hell did this happen?”   
“Mmm remember the shed,” Alex let a laugh out then, watching Jo for any sign that she was joking. “Hate to break it to you but we definitely made a baby in that shed.”

Leaning down, Alex caught Jo’s lips with his, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. Having his wife in his arms again was better than he could’ve imagined, especially finding out that she was having his baby. 

“I only found out three weeks ago because I’m completely clueless and thought the mood swings and the missing period were because I was stressed out and I missed you,” Jo’s eyes were glassy as Alex let his hand rub her back gently. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I wanted to tell you in person, here, at home. Because I don’t wanna leave again, Alex.”

Alex took in his wife, her puffy eyes and glowing face, the way one hand instinctively floated down to cradle the curve of her stomach. Her breasts were fuller, he could tell even through the layers of clothing she wore, and she’d cut her hair shorter again. Once he took a good look at her, he realized just how much Jo had changed in the short amount of time she’d been gone. 

“I’m not letting you go anywhere. I’ll even talk to the chief to get you a job here,” Jo let out a laugh at his comment as Alex let his hand wander under the shirt she was wearing, fingers brushing over her bare skin and the swell signaling the new life growing there.  _ He was going to be a dad.  _ “I’m glad you came back, I missed you.”

“You don’t know the half of it, I cried myself to sleep the past week because I was so hormonal on top of missing you,” Jo trailed her fingers up to the knot of Alex’s tie and began to loosen it. “Thankfully for you I’m past all my first trimester aches and pains and all I really want is you.”

Alex’s eyebrows shot up as he took in the lust filled look on Jo’s face. She was undoing the buttons of his shirt now, fingers slipping under the fabric to run her nails over the smooth skin there. 

“Well I think since my loving wife has finally come home, I can take the rest of the day off,” his words did nothing to stop Jo though, her lips trailing to his neck as Alex’s eyes involuntarily shut. “Or we can christen the couch in here since you don’t seem to want to stop.” 

At his words, Jo began to pull him backwards, pushing his white coat off with a smirk. Before she could get her hands anywhere else, Alex quickly shut the blinds to his office, turned back to Jo and brought her in for a searing kiss. They collapsed onto the couch in a fit of laughter, hands moving greedily over each other as they made up for lost time. 

Alex did like being chief, he loved this hospital and his coworkers, but he was absolutely certain that nothing in his life was better than having his wife and their baby back home with him. 


End file.
